borderlandsfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Вершник-Пофігіст
(англ. The Rough Rider) - щит виробництва Джейкобс в доповненні Велике Полювання Сера Хаммерлока до Borderlands 2. Отримується в якості рідкісного випадіння з Бастіона в локації Грот Мисливця. Опис і використання - нульова ємність щита. На 20% підвищений опір всім видам ушкодження. Підвищений максимальний рівень здоров'я. Примітною рисою Вершника-Пофігіста є ємність щита, котра дорівнює "0", що компенсується глобальним супротивом ушкодженню в процентному відношенні і посиленням здоров'я. Ця модифікація ушкодження та підвищення здоров'я виручають у побудуванні розвитку захисних/відновлювальних навичків (включено, але не лімітовано, якщо персонаж використовує Зброю Моксі, трансфузійні гранати, розвиток навичків Зер0, що сконцентрований навколо навичку 0н0вл3ння, або розвиток гілки навичків Манія Кріґа). Персонаж, екіпірований Вершником-Пофігістом, отримує переваги від усіх здібностей, які активуються "при виснаженні щитів", доки не екіпірується щит з ємністю. Проте, всі здібності і посилення, що активуються при повних щитах, не застосовуються настільки довго, наскільки щит екіпірований. Ефекти Акстон *Антикризова Програма завжди активований; *Зовнішній Тиск втрачає корисність; *Напоготові, Підготовка та Нашвидкоруч - марні. Майя *Скажений Кролик завжди активований; добре взаємодіє з навичком Компенсація; *На автопілоті та Гарячий Дотик втрачають корисність; *Охорона - марний. Сальвадор *Жуйка-Дружба завжди активований; добре взаємодіє з навичком Неймовірність; *Модифікатори класу Титан та Нальотчик завадять активації ефекту "при виснаженні щитів"; Зер0 *34губл3ний Стр4х завжди активований; *М0р0к втрачає корисність; *Модифікатор класу Снайпер завадить активації ефекту "при виснаженні щитів"; Ґейдж *Смерт3джб4н все ще може як і раніше спробувати використати Заряджай!; добре взаємодіє з навичком Рівність та Братерство; *Нестримне Дівчисько та Ізолятор втрачають корисність; *Цікава Математика та Енергія Крові - марні. Кріґ *Покусай М’ясце не матиме недоліків;Сто Млинців Самотності представляє свій повний бонус; Відчуй Біль завжди активний; *Різанина На Смак, Насип Сіль На Рану та Розбуди Звіра є більш ефективними (оскільки все ушкодження буде ушкодженням здоров'ю); *Модифікатори класу М'ясо та Легендарний Псих однозначно корисні з цим щитом (жоден з цих навичків не вимагає мати повні щити і забезпечують збільшені переваги, якщо виснажені щити). **З виходом патчу (29.08.2013): ***Навичок Врятуй Ближнього більше не запобігає Кріґу входити в режим Боротьби за Життя; ***До цього, використання навичка Врятуй Ближнього знижує до критичного рівень здоров'я Кріґа в поєднанні з Розбуди Звіра. Примітки *Якщо ефект робить від'ємною ємність щита, такий як модифікатор класу Нальотчик, то запуск навичків, що активуються "при виснаженні щитів", перешкоджається. Це відбувається через те, що загальна ємність вважається від'ємною, в той час як навички запускаються при ємності щита "0". *Якщо меню відкривається і закривається, то програється анімація "збитого щита" і звукові ефекти. Це відбувається з усіма виснаженими щитами, а не тільки з Вершником-Пофігістом. *Технічно Вершник-Пофігіст має 100% ємності щита, які постійно виснажені. Ця неактивна ємність видима лише в Торговому Автоматі Зеда. *Ефекти, що вимагають повний заряд щитів, можуть все ще бути використані деякими персонажами завдяки використанню модифікаторів класу, що підвищують ємність щита на певне значення (наприклад, модифікатор класу Професіонал Зер0), роблять цей щит декілька більш корисним. *'Вершник-Пофігіст' є єдиним щитом, який постійно має "0" ємності. **Більш того, це єдиний щит виробництва Джейкобс. **'Вершник-Пофігіст' поділяє форму корпусу зі щитом Черепаший щит, який має високу ємність і знижений рівень здоров'я. *Оригінальні назва щита і червоний текст-цитата посилаються до президента Теодора Рузвельта, засновника військової групи "Rough Riders" (укр. "Мужні Вершники") та політичної партії "Bull Moose". Після того як було вчинено замах на його життя (його підстрелили), то поранений Рузвельт виголосив промову на публіці, заявивши: "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know whether you fully understand that I have just been shot; but it takes more than that to kill a Bull Moose." (укр. «Пані та панове, не знаю, чи розумієте ви, що в мене тільки що стріляли; але Лося так просто не уб'єш.») en:The Rough Rider ru:Беспечный ездок Категорія:Унікальне Категорія:Велике Полювання Сера Хаммерлока